Rose Thorns and Thunder Storms
by checkerball
Summary: Edward broke down and killed Bella that first fateful week. But what if she didn't fall for him? Bella is with new friends 40 years from now, and what happens when the Cullens come back into her life? R and R appreciated! rated safely! ExB
1. Between

**Okay, here's my new story. Hope you like it. I'd love any and all comments and/or criticism. Read on and I really hope you enjoy. By the way, if you know the song used, I love you, no one ever has heard of my music. x)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm saying this once to cover my whole story. Don't own Twilight, and I never will. And … Its 11 and I have nothing cleverer or wittier to say than that.**

_We are not together here  
_

_Though we lie entwined  
_

_To make room for the other presence  
_

_We both draw back in our minds  
_

_I have a prophecy  
_

_Threatening to spill into words…  
_

It had been over 40 years since that album had been new. But I always preferred the music from back then. Back in my human life.

_There once was a time I was sure of the bond  
_

_When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough  
_

_We are the same but our lives move along  
_

_And the third one between replaces what once was love…_

"Bella, turn off the music and get out here!"

I continued to lie on my couch, staring at the ceiling.

_Freedom is being alone  
_

_I fear liberation _

_But something more alive than silence  
_

_Swallows conversation…_

Banging on my door. Alyson was screaming now. "Bella, I know it's a rough day for you and all, but we need to go! C'mon, please?"

She was right. Today was a rough day for me. Always was. It was the anniversary of my death.

All those years ago, my first week at Forks High School. I remembered the hatred in his eyes. His aversion to me. I couldn't stand it. Day after day, he would stare at me in the lunch room. Then, in biology, he would act as if I had some disease, gripping the desk for dear life.

I hadn't understood. I thought I had done something. I thought I had a right to know, to know what heinous thing I had ever done to him to warrant the treatment I was getting.

So, I told him just that. Finally, one day, after biology, I had followed him to his car, and I bit his head off. I was sick and tired of the way he was treating me, I had told him. Stay away from me, he had responded. If only I had listened.

The next day, I really put my foot down. I told him to either tell me what was wrong or get over it. He agreed.

He told me his secrets. He told me his problem. And right there, in the forest by the school, he fixed it.

Edward Cullen broke down and killed me. Made me into one of them. A vampire.

In a way, this was good, really. I found my best friends, Alyson and Steven. They had to be the best things that had ever happened to me. And the immortality wasn't too terrible when it wasn't monotonous.

That wis only when I played the optimist. All I had lost far out-numbered the gain of a few friends. I lost my family. My mother, my father. I never saw Renee or Charlie again, at least that they knew.

After I got my thirst under control, I had gone back, just to see them one last time. Renee had Phil, and even though she had lost a daughter, she attempted to keep living, and did a suitable job.

However, Charlie never did recover. He thought it was his fault. So did Renee. It of course was not, but they still put it on him. When I went back, it had been only 2 years, but he looked like he had aged 10 or 20. He was a wreck, miserable. My death had killed him inside.

I blame Edward. For all this. He ruined my life. I never would have asked for something like this. After learning about his family, I thought it wouldn't be too bad. Alice and Jasper found love, as did Esme and Carlisle, and Emmett and Rose. And not killing people will always be a plus in my book.

Nevertheless, I just couldn't stay with them. They had all seemed so nice, but Edward seemed to want me as more than just a snack, and it didn't feel right.

For 10 years I was alone until I met Steven and Alyson, and here we are, together for over 30 years now.

"Bella, please!" Steven was begging now. "You can drive," He offered.

I sighed and sat up on the couch. "I'm coming, guys, don't throw a hissy fit," I grabbed my purse and keys and stalked out the door. They knew to keep a safe distance from me on this day. Lucky for them, they did.

We all hopped into my car and sped off to the high school, where we were all juniors. Steven and Alyson sat in the back seat together, Steven with his arm around her. They were leaving me to myself, having a conversation in their heads. That was Alyson's power, she could set up conversations with others in her mind. Steve had a power of premonition, much like Alice's, as far as I knew. I felt left out at times, the only one in the trio without a special power. I should be grateful that my clumsiness wasn't enhanced, I guess.

I parked the car in our usual spot and left the others in the back seat while I headed to the other side of the parking lot, where Logan was waiting for me. Logan was, for lack of better word, my boyfriend. We had been together for almost a year. Most people thought that we were meant to be. At least, the guys who weren't completely jealous did.

I loved Logan, I really did. More than most anything I ever had in my life. But I knew we could never really be serious. Whenever I thought he might put and arm around me, I had to shrug away, or make sure that he didn't touch skin. I had to be so careful with him, because I hadn't told him our secret. He didn't know what we were, and I honestly wasn't planning on telling him. Why should I? We've been fine for almost a year now, and I didn't want to scare him off. He was one of the few things I "lived" for.

The control was mostly easy. Mostly. It will never come without focus, it will never be a second nature type thing. I can't lose myself around him. Every second needs to be focused.

"Hey, sweetie," He said, holding out a hand as I approached. "How was your weekend?"

I sighed. I couldn't tell him what had really happened this weekend. Honestly, what was I supposed to say? Well, Logan, baby, I drank the blood from some deer and bears, and then I locked myself in my room, preparing for the anniversary of my death, same old same old, been there, done that? Sometimes I wished so much of this didn't need to be lies. "Nothing much. Went shopping with Alyson…got some shoes…did that report," I trailed off. He was sweet, so I knew he would listen to any made up detail I fed him, but I cut it off there, so I wouldn't have to lie quite as much.

"That's great, Bell," he said, attempting to put his arm around me, and I shrugged out. He turned to me, eyes looking sorrowful, sparkling, almost. Looking confused, he asked, "Why do you always do that, Bella? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's okay…" I said, patting his shoulder quickly, making sure he couldn't feel my skin.

He looked down, face turning sour. "Are you honest with me?"

It was a good thing that years of being one of the undead made you a marvelous liar. I furrowed my brows together, and looked at him pleading and confused. "O-of course. I love you, Logan. Why would I lie? You mean everything to me."

We looked around the courtyard and noticed that no one was around, school had begun. We were late, and the bell would ring any moment. He looked at me tiredly. "Listen, Bella, let's get to class. But this isn't over."

"It might as well be," I snapped, "there's nothing to discuss." I turned on my heel and headed towards the building. I beat Logan to the door, so I took off. I made sure no one was in the halls, and ran, top speed to my classroom. Passing the evergreen coloured lockers at top speed, going past the classrooms faster than they could even see me pass. Exhilarating. For some reason, I had always wanted to try that. At least something good came out of this crappy day.

**All right, what did you think? Hope you did. Is 5 reviews asking too much? I sure hope not…**

**I would also like to thank my beta. She's more awesomer than joo. She actually only read the first part and I never gave her the second part…oh well. **

**Arr and Arr, por favor! Any ideas or comments would be amazing. This one was a little angsty, but I'd love to make it more fun later on, so random ideas are rad.**

**I'll shut up now, sorry!**

**-Alison**


	2. How to be Dead

**So here we are! First off, comment replies:**

**Alice: Love ya Alice! Yep, Logan will be a source of drama. Yay drama. )**

**SoHarmony: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Hope this one is as good!**

**Shobbs: I miss Edward as much as you, I guarantee it. If you ever saw my old fanfic, (which I hope you didn't, it's pretty disgraceful!) I couldn't even keep up their fight for a whole page of microsoftword typing. Pathetic. Don't worry, all the Cullens will be a part of the story.**

**Baspela: Hehe, glad to be one of the few and proud! I'm hoping that you'll come to at least like Logan a little. He is a sweetie in my head, a real catch if Edward wasn't standing next to him.**

**Hazynorth: Yeah, people are getting kind of carried away about her powers. I personally think she'll have a very subtle power that doesn't show up at first or none at all in the end, so that's now I write them. And right you are, unfortunately. Poor Logan…**

Lunch time. A temporary break from the monotony of school. Honestly. If you think school is boring now, try it the sixth or seventh time around. Talk about redundant. But today, I wasn't just dreading being surrounded by temptation or the depressing fact that I couldn't eat my favorites anymore. I didn't want to face Logan.

Inside, I knew I should break it off with him. If I didn't tell him, it would be the death of him. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Logan, much less the idea of hurting him by mistake. And if I did tell him, he'd probably run screaming, I mean, who wouldn't? If I had known what Edward was, I would have gotten the hell out.

While I was in the middle of thought, Logan walked into the cafeteria with Alyson. They had been talking. Crap. Alyson nodded and smiled, showing her shining teeth to him. She then broke off, heading over to the table, while Logan got out money and headed for the food line.

"Where's Steve?" I asked as Alyson approached the table.

"He went hunting, but don't get side tracked. Logan's really upset! What are you going to do?" She huffed.

Sigh. I didn't really know. "What do you think?" I asked. Asking Alyson was the best way not to upset her further.

"I think you should tell him," she told me. She shook my head at break-neck speed. "No. Not an option. Next?"

Her eyes narrowed a little. "There is no 'next,' Bella. You _need_ to tell him! How did you feel, after you found out...his secret? Betrayed?"

I felt the anger boil inside me. This was usually my most sensitive subject, and today was _not_ the day to mention it. "That is so different, and you know it," I spat. "I'm not going to kill him. He isn't hurt by what he doesn't know," I said, annunciating every syllable.

"But what if you were to?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and cocking her head.

I clenched my teeth. "I. Won't."

Her eyes were cocky. "You know better that to argue with me, Bella. I'll keep my mouth shut. For now. But you need to tell him. Because Steve said big things are coming." She got up and walked out of the cafeteria, just as Logan came and sat down.

"Hey. Listen, I just can't get this morning out of my head." He said, mouth half full of burger. What I wouldn't give to eat a cow the conventional way... "I...I want to be with you, of course. And I want to get this morning behind us. But it still just doesn't feel right."

And that's when I decided that I needed to throw myself into this, and go where ever it takes me. I stood up, walked over to him, and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around him. I didn't care whether he felt the coldness of my skin anymore. Maybe I would tell him, maybe I wouldn't. But I wanted one thing. I wanted Logan. And I had realized that I couldn't have him if he thought I didn't want to touch him or be near him.

Lucky for me, Logan was so happy to be near me that he never noticed that my skin was cold as ice, much like he never noticed that I didnt eat, or that I never was at school on sunny days.

Leaning forward seductively, I whispered in his ear, "What is your stance on ditching gym?"

Eyes wide with shock, he just nodded, and I pulled him out of the cafeteria. I found Alyson on one of the benches outside the school reading a book. Dracula. I groaned internally. Alyson read the cursed book about every two years, and then ranted for a good week about it. I tried to pull Logan past her, but he stopped to say hello. Curse having a boyfriend who is also friends with your sister...

"Hey Aly," He called out, waving to her. Pulling me back, he sat down on the bench and pulled me into his lap. Alyson eyed us curiously, smiling. "What'cha reading?"

She smiled devilishly, flashing the cover of the book to us. "Just some light reading. One of my favourites."

Logan looked at her peculiarly. "Really? Didn't see you as the vampire type." Alyson and I both snorted in laughter. If I could cry, my eyes would be watering pretty badly as I slapped my knee, rocking back and forth. He looked around curiously and continued, "But apparently I just never noticed. You know, my sister Erin used to have some pretty wacky theories. She would go to the chat boards just to argue for hours. What do you think? What are your ideas?"

"Basically the books are wrong. So wrong," Alyson answered. "Painfully off. Real vampires would be ashamed."

Now Logan snorted. "Real vampires? Gimme a break. They're a fun story and all, well, to listen to, anyway, but they aren't real. Do you believe in them? It's so ridiculous!"

"Nah, we believe."

"We?" He asked, turning to me. "You too? Great. Now I have a pair of vampire emthusiasts on my hands."

"Don't forget Steven," Alyson joked for me, "He's pretty okay with vampires too."

Logan shook his head and laughed. "What am I going to do with you guys? Anyway, Bella and I are gonna go, right, sweetie?"

"Finally," I said, getting off his lap and pulling him the rest of the way to the car. "What do you think about a movie?"

"Sure. Now that I know you like vampires...how 'bout that new vampire one that's out? I could deal with that. As long as we sit in the _back_," He suggested, smiling impishly.

My jaw dropped in half sarcastic shock. "Sounds good to me. I'll drive."

Sitting in my car happily, I turned on music, one of the CDs I loved.

She doesn't look, she doesn't see  
Opens up for nobody  
Figures out, she figures out  
Narrow line, she can't decide  
Everything short of suicide  
Never hurts, nearly works

Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about

"Man, Bella, what's with your music? Whenever I'm in your car, I hear the weirdest music!" He said, shaking his head slowly.

"I just...like it, I guess."

He turned in his seat to look at me. "How do you find this stuff? I've never heard of any of the bands. I mean, come on? How did you find these bands?" He picked up my CD case and started flipping through it. "The Fray? The Killers? Lostprophets? Jimmy Buffet? Vienna Teng? How the hell do you find this stuff? I know for a fact that no one in school has heard of," He paused to look on the back of a CD case, "Remy Zero."

"I have my ways."

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"Er, like what?"

"I don't know," he moaned, slumping into his seat, hitting his head against it. "You've just been acting moody all day, and you look really, really pale. And...we were going to a movie and now we're sitting in my driveway."

I giggled, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm always pale, you should recognize that. And...today is a hard day for me."

Logan just sighed, and we held hands, facing each other in our seats. "Bella, my beautiful, pale girl," he joked, "I want to help you. What's wrong? What's special about today?"

Our eyes locked, and I looked away. "Something bad happened on this day, okay? It's something difficult for me to deal with."

He squeezed my hand again. "Tell me. Tell me what happened," He said, voice strained a little, and eyes boring into me. When I didn't look like I would asnswer, he decided to play twenty questions. "Did someone die?"

"Er. Yeah..." I finally looked up into his eyes. "Someone really important to me died."

"Who, Bella? Who?"

If I could cry, I would be at this moment. I could practically feel them racing down my cheeks anyway. "Listen, I can't talk about this anymore. Raincheck on the movie, okay, Logan?"

"Okay. But Bella," He said, looking into my eyes. "One day, you're going to tell me. One day, I'm going to know why those gorgeous golden eyes are so sad." And with that, he climbed out of my car, and headed into his house.

(**A/N: Originally, I posted it cut off here, but I'll keep going...)**

The long drive home took but a few minutes. After I pulled into the winding driveway and took the keys out of the car, I just sat there, staring out the moon roof. I would kill myself again before Logan found out the truth. That much I was positive about.

I finally climbed out of my car and walked up the brick path to our home. The house really was beautiful, it was completely shielded by trees, with the occasional ray of sun shining though, when there was sun at all, creating a surreal feeling. The two story home lacked a porch, but inside it was beautiful. It had split levels, with a raised kitchen and sunken living rooms and study. Sometimes, just being in this house made me happy.

But today, I couldn't stand the bright colours, or the festive and fun decor.

I couldn't appreciate anything the way things were now. I couldn't live unless I had someone who cared about me, and who knew what I was feeling inside. While Steve and Alyson were more then I ever could have asked for, I needed something more. Someone more. I needed someone who loved me, just me, someone who wanted to be with me.

Logan was amazing, also more than I could ever ask for. But I was lying to myself if I thought he would still want me if he knew what I really was, he would surely run screaming. Surely, he couldn't love a monster like me.

Slowly trudging up the stairs, dragging my body down the hallway, slinking along the wall, I dropped my purse, laid my keys on a table and pushed my door open.

Never before had my couch and stereo looked more inviting. My homework and essays could wait. Afterall, I did have unlimited time. I crashed on my couch and dug in the cushion for the remote. I mashed the 'randomizer' button and waited as the CDs shuffled within. A few moments later, I was surrounded by music.

Please don't go crazy, if I tell you the truth  
No you don't know what happened  
And you never will if  
You don't listen to me while I talk to the wall  
This blanket is freezing, it's been out in the hall  
Where you've had me for hours  
Till I'm sure what I want  
But darling I want the same thing that I wanted before  
So sweetheart tell me what's up I won't stop no way

And not too much later, I zoned out into a trance, the closest I'd been to sleep in far, far too long.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Knocking at my door.

Banging at my door.

I had a strong sense of deja vu as I attempted to snap out of my trance. Too much like yesterday. Yesterday...

"Bella? Can I come in?" Alyson asked timidly, cracking my door open slightly. "We need to talk," she said more firmly.

"Yeah," I said tonelessly, still paying more attention to my ceiling than to her.

She pulled me into a sitting position then sat beside me. I slumped halfway back into my former postition. "Bells, we're worried about you. We don't know if you can handle all that's happening..."

"Listen, I can handle Logan. Don't completely underestimate me."

She shook her head. "Not just Logan. We can tell that you're in a lot of pain about your past. So much bitterness," she said, looking at me sympathetically. Damn, was it so obvious? "And Steve saw another coven coming. **(A/N: 1 guess who it might be...;D)** I mean, we aren't sure about them, but could you handle being around more of us? Sometime we feel like you don't like being with us because you still feel so much spite..."

"I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't stay with you guys. I'm such a downer, apparently."

She scooted over to me at lightning speed and squeezed me tight. If I had of been human, I would have suffocated and broken a few ribs. "No! No, no, no. Don't you _dare _leave us. That isn't what I mean to say at all. We just care about you. Why else would we have picked you up in the forrest? Why else would we have let you live with us for 35 years?"

I looked away from her, trying to hide my face.

This only made her tighten her grip on me. "Bella, we don't want to lose you. I just wanted to warn you, okay? Love you, okay?" She pecked me on the cheek. "Don't forget it. And, if you need to, you can stay home today. Just let us know soon, so we can all get going."

My eyes followed her blankly as she got up and left my room. "Alyson?" I called her back. "I think I'm going to pick Logan up today. You guys take Steven's car?"

Alyson tilted her head and looked at me curiously, but she nodded all the same. I raced out of the house, hair a brown-black streak behind me like a kite tail.

I drove as fast as my car would take me to Logan's. Taking a quick look around, I saw there wasn't anyone around. I ran around back to where his bedroom was. I anxiously knocked at his window. I heard a muffled cry of '_what the hell?_' from inside, but he still came over to open his curtains and unlatch his window. I quickly heaved his window open.

He looked at me shocked. "Wow. So many questions."

I shrugged, attempting to be cheerful. I even forced a smile on my face. For once, if felt almost right. "Hit me."

"Hmm. What are you doing here?"

"To see you, obviously. I chose a good time, apparently," I smiled devilishly, eying his bare chest and boxers, then leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Shit..." He mumbled, quickly jumping into a pair of jeans. "And...wait, how did you get my window open? That thing's been stuck for years."

My smile faltered for a moment and I leaned in and kissed him again. "It was easy enough for me. Maybe I'm not so dainty as you think."

"Apparently," he mumbled to himself. _I wonder what he meant by that,_ I thought to myself. "Quite the turn around. Am I getting a ride today?"

"Why, I believe you are. Hurry up, I'll wait out front."

He grabbed a shirt from his closet and threw it on. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat? It's pretty early, you couldn't have eaten already."

"Nah, I'm good. Out front." I said, making a show of walking away around the house.

"Wait! Bella!" He called out to me. "My mom is cooking. I'm sure you could have something. I'll let you in out front."

I winced, but I hoped I was far enough away so he couldn't see. I sped around front to his front door and waited on the stoop. Eventually the old painted door opened. Logan looked into my eyes, and stepped aside for me to come in. It was the first time I had ever been in his house. Usually I just dropped him off outside. I took a look around me. His house was tidy, almost as clean as mine, and we had unlimited time for cleaning. There was a decent sized family room with a nice TV and some sort of video game thing. Across the hall was a living room with bookselves and a fireplace. On the fireplace were loads of family photos, which I could see clearly from the distance with super vision.

Logan smiled at my curiosity and pulled me down the hallway to the kitchen. His mother was standing at a stove, cooking eggs and pancakes. I sniffed the air in show to disguise the wrinkling of my nose. As much as I wished I could down a pancake or two, I had learned my lesson many years ago. Human food doesn't sit well with vampires.

"Sit, sit," He said, pulling a chair out for me at the small table. "Mom, this is Bella."

She turned around startled. "Um, hello, Bella."

"Mom," Logan said exasperatedly, "Bella is my girlriend."

She blinked and shook her head. "Well, of course. Sorry about that, Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. O'Connor. Lovely home."

She raised her eyebrows, and walked over to me. "Thank you very much," She said, offering her hand. In a split-second decision, I took it and shook it carefully. "Oh my, dear, is it that cold outside? Your skin is freezing!"

Shocked, I pulled my hand away. I hadn't even thought about _that, _I was just nervous about meeting my boyfriend's mother! _Stupid, stupid!_ I thought. "NO, no, I'm fine," I said, hurriedly.

But Logan didn't buy it. He reached out to touch my face. He laid his hand on my cheek, and quickly withdrew. I sent him a pleading shot with my eyes, hoping to communicate _Please don't, we'll talk later_. He seemed to get the point and lied, "Nah, she feels fine to me. Maybe your hands are warm from cooking."

Mrs. O'Connor returned to her cooking, but not before whispering in her son's ear, "Sweet girl. So polite."

"That's my Bella," He responded. They were very quiet, but nothing could escape my hearing. And those few words were enough to keep life worth living, even just for a little while.

**Well, here is where I cut y'all off. It seems like I wrote my migraine away, so I'll be writing more often. xP I'd really appreciate reviews! I have several ideas for how Logan should find out Bella's secret, pitch me yours in a review, if you'd like. I'll just be writing the next chapter. Love all reviewers, and I'll answer your questions.**

**PS. HazyNorth: Did this ending added on help with Logan's stupidity? He isn't always going to be clueless. -nodnod-**

**-Alison signing out!**


	3. Disenchanted

**Oh em cee, yeah, it's up. I whole-heartedly apologize for taking so long. :( please don't hate me! Just be happy I was sick today and finally had time to find lyrics...yeah, there are more lyrics at the end, what did you expect? Alright, I'll shut up now...**

"Time for the truth," Logan and I were in the car, on the drive to school. I cringed. I had hoped that he wouldn't feel the need to bring the subject up.

"Truth?" I asked, beating around the bush on the question. "What do you want to know?" In my desperate anger, I hadn't realized the the speed of the car was closing in on 200 miles per hour.

"Holy shit!" He cried out. "I know you're upset, but are you trying to kill us both?"

I quickly cut my speed by at least half and looked at him, eyes innocent. "Huh? What?"

He blinked a few times, shook his head, and took a deep breath. "What _are_ you?"

I made a sound that must have sounded like a strangled cat. "_What_?!"

"You heard me. What are you?" He continued, staring straight ahead.

I snorted, attempting to up the mood. "What am I? What do you think I am?"

Sighing, he replied, "I'm not sure I know any more. You sure as hell aren't normal."

Trying to look hurt, I asked quietly, "How could you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know, Bella! You're just so...weird sometimes!" I started to interupt, but he continued right on his rant. "I love you, and I tried to ignore it. At first, you wouldn't let me touch you. Now, when you finally let me, your skin is cold as ice. And, I've _never _seen you eat. Do you eat? Because I haven't seen you eat. And you're so_ pale_! Also, you're eyes are weird--" His voice sounded close to hysterical, and he was stuttering like mad.

I raised my eyebrows. "How so?" My voice remained even, indifferent, despite my panic.

"They change colours! When you're mad, they're straight black! Other times they're gold! Its so weird! What about my window? We were starting to think that it was never meant to open, that it was a built in fake. But, you, Bella, you waltz over to my room and lift it open like nothing." He stopped for a breather, but then kept going, only a tad softer. "Your quirks are what make you, you, Bella. But when you think about it, they're just plain weird."

"Do tell."

" 'Do tell'? _'Do tell'_? You're moods and reactions are just plain bizarre! The whole death in your family that makes you moody...by the way, I looked up some of your music. What's weird is, it is old, like I thought, but weirder, it's all from the same time period. It's all early 2000's. I knew it was old an all, but not...that old." He stopped to inhale and exhale a few times. "So, moment of truth, Bella. What are you? Because I know, and you know too, that you are not normal."

Silence.

"You know that I'll love you no matter what, don't you, Bella?" He reached over to put his hand on my arm, rubbed it for a moment, then pulled his hand away.

"Then why does it matter?" My voice begged.

"I'm curious. I don't like being lied to. But...I guess it doesn't."

After the longest car ride of my life, we finally pulled into the school parking lot. I got out of the car, and Logan soon followed after. I gathered my books and purse out of the back seat, and finally gathered the courage to say something. "Then can't we please drop it."

To answer my question, he wrapped his arms around my waist, gave me a squeeze, and whispered in my ear, "No. But don't worry about having to tell me. I'll figure it out eventually."

**Logan P.O.V.**

I walked to my first class, still deep in thought about Bella. I loved her so much, why did she feel like she needed to hold back? Why couldn't she trust me?

I reached my first period history class, and went right to my seat. I was glad for once that Bella wasn't there. It gave me a chance to think. And I really needed a chance to think.

But, I was soon interrupted when Mr. Coleman came in. As always, he started firing off role call immediately.

" Adams? Archer? Cunningham?" His voice droned on and on. I tuned it out until he called out my name. "O'Connor?" I raised my hand absent-mindedly, and he kept on going down his list. "Reynolds? Sanders? Senatore? Tucker? Vandermyer?"

I snickered. It was about time he got that name right. Poor Beth, her name was always mutilated. Heh. Vandermyer. It was a pretty funny name. Vandermyer. Vandermyer! Sounds like...

Holy crap.

Vampire.

How had I not see it before? That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, though. But, no, it couldn't be! She's here! At school! The whole day light thing? That doesn't fit.

But then again, it all fits so well.

The never eating. The cold, pale skin. The strength. The familiarity with older music.

It did fit.

It fit all too well.

As much as I attempted to shake the thought from my head, it stuck like glue. I still couldn't get over the fact that I had accused my girlfriend of being something other than human.

And at the same time, the thing that stuck out more...was that I could be right.

I may be delusional, I may very well be insane. But at the moment, I had a hunch. And I really had to see if it's right.

**Bella P.O.V.**

How on earth am I going to get him to shake this one off?

He seemed pretty convinced of my abnormality. What kind of abnormal was the question. Just odd? Alien, perhaps? The next super man? Or, worst of all, could he be on the right track? Could he have connected me to vampires? A comforting fact is that most myths are totally out of line. The amusing myth that sunlight hurts us disproves it pretty thoroughly.

With all the chaos rampaging through my head, I managed to zone out through an entire English class. Only when we were dismissed did I finally snap out of my own little world. When we were dismissed, I gathered my things and headed to next class. Groan. Gym. And, as my luck holds, Logan would be there with me.

Because I beat everyone to the locker room, I took a quick look around to check, then changed at vampire speed. I went into the gym, and took a seat high up on the bleachers, waiting for class to start. Soon, a sea of evergreen uniforms were milling around on the gym floor.

I watched from my elevated seat. They seemed so pitiful, but so lucky at the same time. Sure, I could easily kill them all. So easily. But they were also so lucky in my eyes. What I wouldn't give to lead a normal life. Or, at least, to have been able to say goodbye to it.

Before I knew it, the bleachers were also filling up with the chatting people, and Logan was beside me as well.

"Hey, You," He said, smiling, and wrapped an arm around me.

Ms. Hurley called our attention, but we only half listened to her 'game plan'. We already knew the basic gist. Volleyball practice. Toss the ball to your parter, they bump it back. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Logan got up and got a volleyball for the two of us. We started out silently. I tossed the ball lightly to him, he easily bumped it back to me. A few more times, and he finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Let's just...forget about it," I suggested, surprised. I hadn't expected that. I then passed the ball back to him. "My turn."

He caught the ball and paused. "I guess we could. But maybe we shouldn't."

I raised and wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Why not?"

"Well, I've been thinking about these past few days. The fights, arguing, all that...and then I remembered our conversation," he paused, threw the ball to me, and continued, "about vampires."

Right as he completed his sentence, the ball reached me. It caught me off guard, and in alarm, I accidentally smacked the ball upwards with far too much strength to be humanly possible. The ball sailed up to the ceiling, hit a light and came crashing back down.

Logan smiled, looking completely smug, and said sarcastically, "Wow, Bella, how'd you do that?"

"Does this have to happen now?" I asked nervously, through clenched teeth, "And here?"

He looked at me with a determined look in his eye. "Oh, it's happening now. But it doesn't matter to me where."

_Not now, not now!,_ was all that I could think. That was all that mattered at the moment. I can't handle this now. I ran to the locker room, and changed at super speed again. I ran from the changing room. I had to pass through the gym to get out, and as I did, Logan saw me and began to follow. I saw him and started walking faster.

"Bella! Get back here!" He called out to me, jogging after me. When I picked up my speed to finally reach the gym doors, he tried to keep up, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Determined, he kept running. Silly boy. If he truly thought he was right, he should have known that he couldn't outrun me.

Bursting through the doors, I slowed a bit in case anyone was around. The door slammed shut, and I looked behind me, only to see Logan still running as fast as his legs could carry him. I turned back around and stopped short.

I saw him. His eyes grew wider as he saw me, as did mine. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Forty years! Forty freaking years I had been trying to forget. And now, it all came crashing back. The memories overwhelming me, I dropped my books and walked slowly over to a bench, where I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared into space, blinking while I was flooded with memories. I only remembered bits and pieces, because, of course, human memories fade.

_I had followed him out to the parking lot. He was going to his car in between classes, and I followed him on a whim. I wasn't sure what I would say. I had hoped that it would come to me._

_"Edward!" I called out after him. "Edward, wait!" I ran after him. When I approached, I realized how stiff he looked and how black his eyes were._

_Yet, he looked surprised. "B-Bella. What are you doing here?"_

_"I...I followed you."_

_And a blank._

_"Ugh! Tell me what your problem is with me! That, or drop it!"_

_An empty spot._

_He smirked. "I found this the only appropriate place to talk to you." His voice was velvety smooth._

_"Getting on with it? I hate gym, but I still shouldn't be late."_

_"Well. I'm sorry for this, Bella. But I'm afraid you're going to miss your next class."_

_"Why?"_

_"For one, I'm a vampire, and you just followed me into the woods."_

_I blinked a few times incredulously, but I still couldn't help but believe him. I froze under his touch._

_"And you, Isabella Marie Swan, have the sweetest smelling blood I've smelled in my life." I realized that I had started to shake._

_"I-I'm sorry, Bella. I'll make it quick."_

_A faded out patch._

_Edward had collapsed onto the ground, his head in his hands. "What have I done?" He cried. Alice had come to my rescue, and spent a moment comforting him, but then heard me let out a whimper, and her head shot up._

_I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the pain would go away. I remember thinking, why is it spreading? Isn't pain supposed to fade away eventually? Of course I remembered that part. I would never forget the pain._

_When I opened my eyes, I looked up to see Alice with her pixie face grim, and Edward, his eyes red, an evil, sinister looking colour, yet he looked so sorrowful._

_I moaned. "Why is it burning, Alice?" I could feel myself losing coherency, as well as my body being lifted up off the ground._

_Alice hugged my body closer into her cold, rocky one. "Don't worry about it now, Bella. Try to relax."_

So many memories, all coming back at once had left me in a state of shock. My mind was still going full speed ahead, remembering the few months that I had spent with the Cullens. How Esme and Carlisle had accepted my like another daughter. How Emmett and Alice were the brother and sister I never had before. They had helped me through, I can honestly say, the hardest time in my life. I also remembered Edward, and his constant apologies. But, also clear, his attempts to be more to me than a brother,or for me to be more than a snack. And I wouldn't have that.

Suddenly, I felt like I was finally back in the present. Both of them were carefully approaching me, each about 10 feet away, Logan to my left and Edward to my right.

I squeezed my legs closer to my chest, trying to keep my breathing steady. I blinked violently, trying to clear away all the memories so I could think clearly.

Both of them looked so worried. Edward looked a little more shocked to see me, but he still looked truly concerned.

"Bella," Logan said, inching towards me, "is this about gym? Because if it has to wait, it can." He is sweet, I thought, but he isn't the brightest tack in the sock drawer sometimes.

I shook my head slowly, glaring daggers at Edward. His face seemed to soften into disappointment.

That's it, I thought, I'm taking charge and getting out of here. I stood up quickly and pointed at Logan. "You. You're wrong, and we are not going to talk about it." And I shifted my gaze and pointed finger to Edward. "And you. You stay the hell away from me. Got it? Good, then we are all," I made a sweeping gesture around me, "on the same page." And then I stormed off to my car and sped off the school grounds.

**Alyson P.O.V.  
**  
Math class. Bor-ing. I was more alive than the rest of the class, and I was _dead_! I already knew it all anyway, so I didn't bother listening. Do about 1 assignment per week, ace all the tests, and you have yourself a passing grade. I ripped out a sheet of paper, pretending it was for notes. Well, it was. A note for Steven, sitting across the aisle. We liked to keep it "old school", as we joked about it, and pass notes instead of texting or whatever the hell they did now.

_Hey, Stevie. :) You looked like you were seeing something. Show or tell, muchas pleasies? Love, Aly._

I tossed the note to him when Mr. Gardener turned to write an equation on the board. He finally opened his eyes once the paper square hit him. He looked around, and opened the note and read it. He shook his head laughing, and wrote something on the back, and passed it to me when the teacher turned around again.

_Aly. Stop passing me notes. I'm not a girl, I don't like to do those things, you know that. Plus, not like we even need notes, hint hint hint. And I did see something, we have to leave after class...I'll love you back if you don't send me another note, 'kay?_

I giggled. Silly Steven. He had never liked passing notes in the over 80 years I had known him. He thought it was only for girls, and pitifully juvenile in the first place. And we didn't need notes with my power, I could just be talking to him in my head. But, it's so more fun to annoy him. So, notes it is! But I didn't need to write back about this one. However, I do wonder what he saw...I hope Bella's doing all right...

Class ended, and Steven seemed in more of a hurry than ever. He grabbed his bag, and yanked me out of the classroom. "We need to get out of here," He explained briefly.

"What did you see?" I hissed.

He kept pulling me towards his car, but slowed down a little. "Them. The other coven is here."

"So, no big deal...Why the big deal?" I asked, eying him funny. "What did you see?" I stressed again.

"Bella. The other coven is the Cullens."

"Cull-" I started to questions, then it hit me. "The _Cullens_," I gasped, eyes wide.

He nodded gravely and made the last dash to the car. "Bella saw one of them already. She freaked out and left." We got into the car, and he quickly stabbed the key into the ignition. "We need to find her."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Find her? Don't you know where she is?"

"No, I didn't see anything else, I only saw her leave."

"Wait, do you know this already happened?" I questioned. Maybe he was seeing farther in the future than he thought, maybe she hadn't left yet.

"It fit today perfectly, and her car isn't here," He reasoned, and sped out of the parking space. "Where should we check first?" Steven had always cared for Bella more than I thought he would. He was the perfect big brother for her, and when he was worried, it showed in his actions. They were stiff and nervous, it was obvious that he was worried sick.

"Let's go home, first," I answered, getting more worried about Bella myself. "She hasn't been very stable recently, but you don't think she would do anything drastic, do you?"

"I don't know," He sighed, picking up the car's speed. "I'll let you know if I see anything."

**Bella P.O.V.  
**  
I was speeding down the empty back roads, my music blaring.

Where was I going? Who knows, God knows that I didn't. I just needed to get away from all this. Everything...sucked, to put it pitifully, and I needed to get away for a while.

Obviously things were over with Logan. He won't be letting this go any time soon. It's not like he would accept me if he knew what I was anyway. Who would? A lunatic? And I couldn't stay with Steven and Alyson any more if _they_ were staying here. So. I was alone in this world, no place to go. All I had was a car, a few hundred dollars and a head full of bitter memories. But even I knew that couldn't get me anywhere. So, I just sat back and listened to the music.

_Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen,  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen.  
I hate the ending myself,  
But it started with an alright scene. _

It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting

If I'm so wrong  
How can you listen all night long?  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to you.

**So, what did you think? Hope you liked. If you did, push the purty review button, I really appreciate them so much. I'm already working on the next chapter. I got a head start when I was bored and had no electricity_...anywho_ review and the next part will be up faster!**

**-Alison**


	4. Oh Fudge

I know I'm a terrible person for waiting this long. Horrible, horrible.

I was writing like a maniac for it, typing some, then I lost the laptop to my dad's buisness trip and I had a notebook with me everywhere...well, I should have learned what happens to things I take everywhere.

But school is out now (oh my carlisle, I'm a freshman now...) and I will work on finding that damn notebook and updating!

Again, I apologize and hope my readers (the few they are, it seems...) can forgive me.

-_Alison_


End file.
